kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Mildred Lawrence
Mildred Lawrence is a member of the Hachiō Executioner Blade and is a member of the Yami Armed Division. Appearance She is a fairly tall and beautiful young woman with long, blondeWazadepa Staff, Wazadepa BBS (Dec 1, 2014). "ミルドレッドの髪の色は金髪でビキニアーマーの色は濃緑と茶色。" (Mildred's hair color is blonde and her biki armor's colors are dark green and brown.) hair that goes pass her shoulders with long legs, a curvaceous figure, and well-endowed, large breasts. Most noticeably, while slender in frame, she sports a well-defined muscular built, especially in her upper body and arms. Her eyes are unique as they have Pupula duplex. She is seen wearing a two-piece biki armor in dark green and brown consisting of a matching sports bra and panties with a choker, and special stockings and leg guarders with multiple buckles on them. As an Archer, she wears a special belt with holsters for her arrowheads, a quiver containing several arrows, special gloves for archery, carrying a recurve bow, and armbands with holsters with what could possibly be flechettes in them. She is also seen wearing a special mask with what appears to be a built in scope in the lenses. Personality She seems to be very confident on her skills as noted in the way she talks to Shigure during their fight. She also shows that her pride can make her lose her temper which is shown when attacked with her own weapon. She also is very attached to her weapon, as she was very upset when Kensei destroyed it. Skills *'Master Archer': As a member of the Hachiō Executioner Blade, Is a highly-skilled weapons user that specializes in Archery, and uses a Recurve Bow and Arrows, though it is possible that she has mastered the use of other types of bows as well. She is a incredible archer with a amazing skill and accuracy. She is skilled enough that she was able to not only draw her arrow with incredible strength, but even use her fingers to wrap the drawstring around the arrow, causing it to spin with destructive power. She is skilled enough to singlehandedly snipe down a helicopter with one shot and shoot an arrow through the pilot's hand from a incredibly far distance immediately after, right before the copter crashes. During her battle with Shigure, she rapidly fired several arrows with rapid succession, with Shigure barely having enough time to dodge. During the battle with Ryōzanpaku, Mildred is able to fire numerous arrows in rapid succession to the point that all the Katsujinken masters had to defend themselves from her attack. She can even fire multiple arrows stimultaneoulsy on one string draw and fire an arrow using only her legs after Kensei stripped and binded her using her own clothes. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess': Mildred has been shown to have an incredibly well developed body, with most of her body, including her arms and legs, being heavily muscled. Taking full advantage of her heavily muscled arms, she is able to draw on her bowstring with an incredible amount of force without breaking it. Doing this allows her to shoot her arrows at distances that not even guns and rifles can reach, which was shown when she shot down a helicopter with her arrows. *'Immense Strength: '''She has incredible strength, as she drew her arrow with incredible force and spun the arrow to give it enough power to make the helicopter crash. She once again shows off her strength during her battle with Shigure, easily breaking the chains that were holding her arms. *'Immense Accuracy': She has an immense amount of accuracy, as she was able to snipe down an entire helicopter that was hundreds of yards high in the air down with one arrow, while being on a carrier boat that is moving. Her accuracy also extends to her having Pupula duplex, which allows her to shoot her opponents with such accuracy that they can't even reach her when she fires consecutive arrows. *'Immense Speed': She has incredible speed, as she was able to draw and shoot all of her arrows at a pace so fast that not even the masters of Ryōzanpaku were able to properly dodge all of them. She was also able to move around the battlefield pretty quickly as well, in order to take full advantage of her long range attacks and make it even harder for her enemies to attack her. Despite this speed of hers, she can still be caught and outpaced by even faster opponents like Kensei Ma and Kagerō Kii. * '''Enhanced Reflexes': Mildred's reflexes are similarly heightened where she managed to instantly grab the arrow launched at her by Shigure's [[Kousaka Ryuu: Kagamibanare|'Kousaka Ryuu: Kagamibanare']]' '''using her own bow and arrow despite the arrow being about a foot away from her abdomen and fired at high-speed. However she wasn't able to completely stop it as the arrow managed to slightly pierce her abdomen thus causing a minor stab wound. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'The Eternal Sunset Arc She was first seen together with her fellow Hachiō Executioner Blade members on a boat. When a helicopter told them to get off and surrender, she unleashes her bow and arrow and shoot them down with only two arrows while it crashes into a battleship. When '''Shigure begins her attack upon all the members of the Hachiō Executioner Blade she allows a press helicopter to follow the ship. When Shigure asks her the reason of this she states that is so people can see the "beginning of our world". HSD Kenichi 539.JPG 004-005.png Bow master angry.JPG Bow master attacked with her weapon.JPG Rhistorys-strongest-disciple-kenichi-4509405-1.jpg The she attacks Shigure with her arrows but the Ryōzanpaku weapon master manages to dodge all of them using her immense speed. However, the bow master seems to take the upper hand after easily avoiding Shigure´s counterattack (even mocking the Katsujin-ken in the process), but just before she can strike the final blow Shigure takes hold of her bow and shoots an arrow in the archer stomach using Kōsaka-Style: Kagamibanare. Even though she catches the arrow before it hits, the bow master is visibly angry at the fact that she was attacked with her own weapon. Seeing this Mihai Ştirbey tells the her to calm down as Shigure is provoking her, despite Kenichi and Miu being held hostage. After Christopher and Mycroft arrive, the bow master is angry that Shigure paid them by stealing their gold. Once Shigure uses her Sōtō Kyōrenzan, the bow master is forced to fight her 'shadow' while allowing Miu and Kenichi to escape with Mycroft and Christopher. She was amazed Shigure was even copying her movements to a perfect degree. Later, Mildred and Cyril were engaged in combat in another country while starting the Eternal Sunset. Once done, they returned to base as Mildred hears of Shigure's escape. She assists Raki and Mihai in capturing her, but are to late as Shigure already sent her location to Ryōzanpaku. Later Mildred, along side Mikumo, Sōgetsu, Ogata, Edeltraft, Marmaduke, Mihai, Hongō, Agaard, Cyril, Rin, and Raki all faced off later against the masters and allies of Ryōzanpaku. When Mildred realizes Ryōzanpaku were the people Shigure sent the signal out to, she states she wasted her efforts and fires an arrow at them. Ma dodges another arrow as he runs around the satellite circling towards Mildred, approaching her from her blind spot. A flurry of attacks is seen though Mildred looks unharmed. Ma Kensei answers that he did more than nothing, and is shown to have the lower part of Mildred's garment caught in his teeth. Mildred prepares to attack again but her bow suddenly breaks into pieces, at the same time Rin Tachibana, Mihai Ştirbey, and Agaard are seen to have been hit as well, to which Mildred is upset at the loss of her bow. After recovering her bow, Mildred covers the battlefield with numerous arrows and declares that they have stepped into her territory as she releases a shower of arrows on the battlefield. Sakaki questions Mildred's indiscriminate attacks but Raki says that everything is merely preparation, as Mildred focuses her eyes and shoots at the Katsujinken masters directly, forcing them to dodge Mildred's strikes along with the falling arrows. When Akisame lets his guard down, Mildred fires several arrows his way but are blocked by Sakaki's arm. As the masters begin to falter, Mildred takes advantage of their lessened mobility and prepares to take aim against the masters. As she is about to launch her technique (Double Pupil Bow: Writhing Hedgehog) a voice is heard coming from the ground and it revealed to be Kagerō. He has recovered thanks to "the earthworms and the crickets cheering him on" to defeat Mildred for all the arrows she has struck into the earth. Mildred aims her bow at Kagerō but he stands and uses Hidden Sword Technique: Otogoe no Tenchigaeshi, running in circles around the battlefield and clearing it of arrows. Mildred aims her Writhing Hedgehog at Kagerō and the attack connects, causing him to stagger and to let go of his weapon. Despite the damage Kagerō reclaims his weapon and completes his technique, clearing the battlefield of arrows before falling to Seitarō's attack. Just as Akisame is about to be killed by Seitarō, Kii rises up and saves him, shocking Mildred. After the Ryōzanpaku masters attack (along with Agaard, Sōgetsu, and Cyril) Mildred is injured by the attack. As the battle progresses, she is defeated by Kensei when the latter ties her up in a perverted manner, but she fires one last arrow, but fails in her attempt. Once Yami loses the battle, Mildred retreats with everyone else in complete defeat. 'Battle Log' *'Vs Shigure Kōsaka (undecided)' 'Team Battles' *'With Cyril Rahman vs Unknown Base (Won)' *'With Hachiō Executioner Blade (except Ōganosuke and Mihai), Mikumo Kushinada, and Isshinsai Ogata vs Ryōzanpaku (except Hayato and Shigure), Cyril Rahman, Ma Sōgetsu, and Agaard Jum Sai (lost)' References Category:Yami Category:Female Category:Satsujinken Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Weapon User Category:Villains Category:Characters